


The Healing Of A Wallflower

by hippieofthesea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea
Summary: Hinata sees Naruto get rejected again by Sakura and decides to care for his broken heart.





	1. Plucking Heartstrings

Naruto walked down the street hold a small bouquet of lilies in his hands. His mind was racing with thoughts as his hands shook.

'Maybe she'll say no again. Then what will I do?'

He stood in front of Sakura's door looking at the detailing in the door trying to distract him from changing his mind. He took a couple of breathes reaching out for the door knocking on it as hard as he could. As his hand returned to his side the door swung open making him jump a bit. Sakura stood in the doorway holding a bag of trash looking at him confused. She looked at the lilies in his hands and sighed lightly knowing what was to come.

'Oh Naruto when will you learn I'm not interested in you.'

He smiled slightly holding out the small bouquet, "these are for you Sakura. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date."

She looked at him with a stern face; pushing bouquet back against his chest.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in dating you? Sasuke was the only one for me and you have yet to bring him back. I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to say no again."

He held the lilies to chest tightly looking down at the white flowers trying his best not to cry or show weakness. His blue eyes began to form small tears as he looked back at her turning away before running off not giving her a chance to speak. He ran as fast as possible; his heart pounding away as thoughts filled his head of being rejected again.

Hinata stood at the corner of the street having seen the whole rejection between Naruto and Sakura. Her heart breaking as Sakura went on with taking out her trash. She clasped the front of her jacket as tears filled her own eyes.

'Oh Naruto I hate seeing you get hurt. I wish you asked me out instead. I would've told you yes and we would be happy together. I want you to look at me the way you do her. Why won't you fall for me?'

She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of all the tears. She cleaned herself up and went after him knowing just where he was going to head off to.


	2. Warm Comfort

Naruto sat at the top of the tree outside the ninja academy wiping his tears away trying his best to calm himself. Using his sleeve he wiped the rest of his tears and taking some deep breaths. He sighed deeply leaning his back against the tree looking at the academy remembering when they use to hang out as a squad. He heard a small squeak coming from below the tree causing his to look down.

Hinata smiled softly at him her own eyes still fresh from her own tears as she reached up beckoning him down. He slowly nodded jumping down in front of her. His blue eyes met with her crystal clear ones seeing just as much hurt in her eyes as his own.

"Hinata, what's wrong? It looks like you been crying; are you ok?" he asked resting his hand upon her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Her cheeks began to turn pink looking away from him. "I saw…what happened with Sakura and I know that you've loved her since academy. It broke my heart to see you in such pain so I thought…maybe we can go get some ramen to make you feel better."

He looked at her smiling trying not to let her see him sad. "Alright let's go chow down I'm starving." She looked at him smiling as his hand moved away from her shoulder and grasped her hand instead walking with her. Her heart began to race feeling his warm hand wrapped around her own wishing she had felt this sooner. Her blush grew stronger as they walked the streets together having everyone look at them giggling and whispering to each other about how cute they were.

Once they got to their destination they sat down together ordering two pork bowls. Naruto rubbed his hands together smiling brightly as knowing that his favorite food in the whole was to come. Hinata smiled trying to relax around not letting her overwhelming shyness get the better of her.

"So Hinata, I guess you saw the whole rejection thing happen huh? Well just to let you know. I'm not really gonna let it get to me. After all what ninja just falls over and dies over a rejection you know?"

Hinata looked at him studying his facial expressions very carefully. She knew he was still hurting trying to pass off his usual carefree smile. She subconsciously reached out touching his hand rubbing it softly.

"Naruto…I know you really care for Sakura but maybe you should give her a brake. You need to let your own heart heal a little."

He looked at her feeling all the emotions coming back from earlier. He looked away from her trying his best not to cry in front of her.

"I know what you're trying to say Hinata but I just can't let go. I've loved her since the day we met. I do think you're right though. It wouldn't hurt to maybe just take a break from asking her out."

She smiled a bit knowing his words were honest but still feeling lost in the shadow of his feelings for Sakura. She pulled her hand away placing it in her lap thinking of other ways to grab his attention. Just as she was about to speak the hot bowls of ramen showed up causing Naruto's full attention to go to his stomach. She smiled shaking her head lightly as she took her chopsticks.

"Thank you so much Hinata! Ramen is my favorite food you know."

She giggled feeling like this was time she was ever really comfortable around Naruto. She blushed brightly with her realization catching his attention.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong? You sick or something?"

She shook her head looking at him.

"This is just the first time we've ever really hung out. Maybe we should've tried a little while ago."

He lifted his head from his bowl with a mouth full of noodles. He thought about it nodding as he swallowed.

"Well I guess I've been so caught up in our squads, the exams and Sasuke leaving that I never really thought about just hanging out. You think we would try to relax more knowing how young we are and all but I guess not."

She ate slowly taking in all he was saying thinking about how much being a ninja took up her life compared to her family time and personal time. Naruto watched her knowing she was lost in thought taking in the things he never really noticed about. Her long dark locks covering majority of her back; her slender fingers covers by her jacket; her beautifully shaped body and large bust. His heart began to race tainting his cheeks pink. He shook his head going back to stuffing his face.

"Um Naruto…do you think we could try to hang out again tomorrow? You know, to keep your mind off her and maybe try to relax like you said."

She looked over at him seeing drink up the last bit of the hot broth before wiping his lips against his jacket.

"Sure thing Hinata I think we should. Hell I know Neji has been giving you a hard time since forever so I know you need a break too."

She giggled thinking about her over protective cousin. She continued to eat as Naruto ordered his second bowl smiling. To her seeing him happy was all she really needed to feel better. Seeing him so excited to hang out with her made it feel more like a date.

When Hinata finally finished her bowl; Naruto had finished his fourth. Both feeling rather full Hinata pulled out her wallet paying for everything making Naruto feel like a bum. The idea snapped instantly in his mind about for their next hang out session.

'I know I'll pay for everything to making up for her paying all my ramen bowls. That'll show how grateful I am.'


	3. Small Details

Naruto waited for Hinata by the street looking around the village. She walked towards him quietly smiling. He turned to her smiling as he reached into his pockets.

"I guess it's time to start heading home. If you want, I can walk you home. I mean I wouldn't want you to have to walk by yourself."

Her smile brightened giving a faint nod. Naruto let out a breath of relief standing a bit closer to her. He moved his arm in front of her trying to be gentleman like. She giggled grabbing onto his arm feeling so wonderful for this experience. Hinata gave his arm a gentle squeeze as they walked towards her home. Naruto glanced to his side seeing her glow holding onto his arm not wanting to let go.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering how you ended up seeing the whole thing with me and Sakura?"

Hinata's concentration broke looking up at him. She gently chewed on her bottom lip not wanting to confess her following him.

"I was on my way to the market to get something sweet. I saw you knocking on Sakura's door and well you know what happened..."

Naruto nodded looking ahead of him. He felt the aching in his chest again as Sakura's words echoed in his head. He shook his head lightly putting on his best smile.

"It's okay Hinata. Don't worry about it. I'm a strong ninja who won't let anything bring him down. I have to keep my head up high and think of other ways to impress her first."

Hinata's eyes saddened hearing him talk about Sakura with such determination. Her own heart sinking into her belly as her chest tightened. She kept one arm around his as the other clasped the front of her jacket. She looked down at the ground as they walked thinking of what Sakura said about Sasuke. She knew to would be too difficult for him to go out and try to find him on his own. Naruto stopped walked making Hinata jerk his arm catching her attention.

Neji was standing on the entrance steps to the manor glaring down Naruto. Hinata looked at her cousin before turning back at him. Neji walked towards looking rather annoyed never taking his eyes off of them.

"Hinata you know your father wants you inside by sun down and yet you're here after dark with Uzumaki. Get inside before I tell him you where outside passed time."

She let go of Naruto's arm feeling slightly bad for disobeying her father's word. She smiled at him giving a light bow.

"It was really nice hanging out together Naruto. I really would like for us to hang out like that again soon."

"Than how about tomorrow I come and get you early. You won't get into trouble that way and we get to hang out a bit longer. I'll treat you I promise."

Neji looked at him narrowing his eyes as he placed his hand upon her back leading her into the manor. She turned her head giving him one of her familiar kind smiles. He stood there watching them walk past the doors. He sighed walking back towards his home. His fingers running though his blond locks thinking of what he could do to make a day of them together pleasant.

Ino stood in front of her family's shop sweeping when she spotted him looking rather lost in thought. She came up behind him quietly seeing how clearly he was thinking of a special someone.

"Thinkin' about how you're gonna get Sakura to go out with you?"

He jumped up scared out of his wits yelping while she laughed at his panicked face. He laid his hand upon his chest taking in deep breaths.

"What's wrong with you Ino? You could've giving me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Naruto but I couldn't help it. I mean you gotta learn to let go of her. Sakura is still hung up on Sasuke even though she knows he's not coming back."

"Hey, you can't just give up on Sasuke like that! Sure he left like a jerk and broke her heart, but he's still part of my squad. I'm gonna bring him back and make her happy."

He sighed running his hand over his face getting flustered with the idea of dealing with Sasuke. She crossed her arms cocking her head towards the shop.

"Why don't you come inside and we'll talk. I might be able to help you at least get her to start liking you."

He was about to answer when the smiling face of Hinata entered his mind. His face changed walking towards the door of the flower looking at her rather shyly.

"Actually... could you help out with figuring out how to make a perfect day for Hinata? She treated me to dinner and I wanna take her out for a cool day tomorrow. I'm not really good at thinking of things she might like so, maybe you could help me."

Ino's face froze looking for an sign he was pulling her leg. She smiled grabbing his arm yanking him through the door. She was planning to make this the best date for them.


	4. Helpful Advice

Ino throw off her apron across the counter having a large grin on her face. She sat down on the stool resting her chin in her palms.

"So, tell me how you got someone like Hinata, to want to go out on a date with someone like you?"

Naruto looked at her taken back by what she said. He turned dark red forcing a smile on his face as his palms grew sweaty.

"A-a date? We're not going on a date Ino. I told you she bought me some dinner and I thought it would be a great idea to take her out for some fun tomorrow. The thing is that I don't know what kind of things she'd like to do. I feel really bad that I kinda don't know anything about her."

Ino stared at him completely in shock. Her hands lightly smacked the counter thinking of any advice to give him. She raised her hand up curling her finger to call him closer. He walked towards her still having his cheeks flushed. He leaned on the counter as a shiver ran through his body from the cold marble.

"I want you to try your best to make her happy. She's so sweet to all of us. Let me just think of what you could do for tomorrow without blowing the little bit of money I know you don't have."

He looked down at the ground feeling even worse than he did earlier. He knew he didn't have a lot of lavish money to throw away like the Huga family did.

"I know that I don't have a lot of money but I'll just take a little bit out of my saving to make an awesome day for her."

Ino tapped her chin lightly thinking of what they could possibly do on his budget. The thoughts floated into her mind of everything she saw Hinata smile at and enjoy. She moved her hands away from her face. Just as she was going to speak, her father walked in from the back room of the shop. He looked up seeing a Naruto standing close to his little girl with pink still around his ears and cheeks.

Mr. Yamanaka looked at the two slightly confused. He looked at them walking closer as he studied Naruto's face.

"Sweetie did you put in the order for the new ribbons your mother wanted?"

Ino nodded straightening her self up. Naruto backed away from the counter feeling kinda embarrassed.

"Young Uzumaki, what are you doing here so late? Did you want to buy some flowers for someone special?"

Ino walked passed Naruto grabbing her father's arm, taking him to the other side of the shop. She lightly punched his arm glancing backed at the blond as she leaned in to whisper to him.

"Dad I'm trying to help him plan out a date for him and Hinata. She's been craving for the day that he would even consider taking a day to hang out. Please dad, stay out of it while I think of something that they can do together."

He glanced back seeing him playing with the zipper on his jacket to keep himself calm.

"You're telling me that he wants to plan out a date for himself and Lady Huga? Don't worry sweetheart I know just what to say."

He moved away from his daughter with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Well Naruto if you want to impress a young lady with a date; you need to take her out a nice dinner. It's even better if you can cook the food yourself. You also need some lovely flowers as a center piece. You want to dress up to make sure she knows you think of her as someone worth all of your effort."

He walked to him placing his arm around his shoulder. He looking down at him pointing his thumb to himself smiling.

"As a great lady's man myself, I can give you plenty of advice on how to impress women."

Ino grabbed her father by his arm dragging him away. Mr. Yamanaka looked at Naruto as he went passed the back door with force. She slammed the door shut pressing her back to it.

"I'm so sorry. He still thinks he's young and cool enough to help you. Okay back on topic; I think you should do something that would easy on your tiny wallet."

Naruto frowned stuffing his hands into his pockets feeling his slim wallet knowing the short amount of money from the lack of missions. Ino rubbed her temple thinking of every possible thing that she has seen Hinata enjoy. Her eyes widened running towards him.

"I got it! Hinata would hate to have you spend any money on her. How about you go pick her up and take her to the market. You could buy some cheap food and take her on a picnic."

He looked at her blankly as the images passed through his mind of them shopping together. A huge smile broke across his face.

"You're right Ino! She would love to just hang out that way. Plus it won't get to expensive off of my end. If there's any left overs I can take them home and eat later. Oh this is gonna be a good day."

He picked her off the ground hugging her tightly. She gasped slowly hugging him back.

"It's no problem. Just remember to focus on her and make her feel like the center of attention. She doesn't really get that kind of attention except from her squad and sensei."

He nodded putting her down. He waved goodbye leaving the shop as Mr. Yamanaka poked his head from the back door.

"To think my little princess is a match maker. Do you think you could use your magic touch to grab a young Shinobi of your own?"

She slowly turned her head cracking her knuckles.

"Don't think I won't try and face you old man. I'm trying to get a friend a date with the guy she wants the most. I'm not gonna ruin it for her. Now let's the order set up before mom finds out you forgot to do it yesterday."


	5. Over The Bridge

Naruto awoke the next morning to the sound of the loud buzzing of his alarm. He groaned, pushing firmly onto the button to stop the noise. He stretched out along his bed, making his joints pop. He smiled sleepily as he remembered what the day had to bring. 

He hopped into the shower making sure to clean himself the best to his abilities. He quickly changed running into the kitchen to devise a plan of the day. 

He grabbed his hidden money bag from the false back of his pantry. Unravelling the tassel holding it closed, he dumped the contents of the bag onto his table. 

'How much should I actually take?' 

He tapped the table with his fingertips, glancing along the different amount of currency. Each finger tapped at different times as he thought of possible spending outcomes. 

He grabbed ¥3000, stuffing it into his wallet. He placed the rest back into the bag, placing it back onto its trusted hiding place. 

Neji sat in the middle of the courtyard meditating. His breathing was deep and focused. The chakura flowed throughout his body in perfect harmony. 

Naruto hurried along the sides of the Hyuuga Manor with his blood coursing and pumping. He stopped right in front of the gates straightening himself out. He took a deep, long breath before knocking on the doors. 

Neji groaned hearing the loud knocking. He got up, having his meditation thrown off from the person behind the door. As soon as he saw Naruto, his sighed heavily. 

"Do you have any idea what time it is? If you're here to do some training, I'm sorry. Today is my only day to relax by myself." 

Naruto shook his head looking at the manor passed him.

"I'm actually here to get Hinata. I told her I was going to take her out for the day. I kind of owe her treating me out to dinner." 

Neji glanced at him a bit confused. He thought about it, having seen him dropping off Hinata last night.

"Are you saying you're paying her back for her kindness with food?" 

He shook his head feeling it was kind of true. 

"I'm gonna make it up to her for being so nice to me. I want her to have a good time out today."

Neji moved aside, walking him into the Manor. 

"You have to understand that you'll be taking care of her, right? She's supposed to be here for some time with her sister. She has to be here by two the latest. Don't ruin this for them okay?" 

Naruto nodded think of his new responsibilities. He quickly checked his clock for the time. Neji raised his hand, not letting him in. 

" I have to make sure she's up. I'll be right back."

Neji made his exit, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. The sudden thought of doubt and nervousness hit him. His palm grew cold and wet with sweat. He sighed, taking a deep breath. The familiar voice of Hinata broke his thoughts. His face lit up waving hello with a shaky hand. 

Her smile was bright and genuine. She closed the door behind her, leaving Neji inside of the building. 

"Good morning Naruto. I didn't expect you to come early in the morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to really make it up to you for having to pay for me." 

Her cheeks tainted a pink shade that came across them often. She hid her hands into her sleeves looking away from him. 

"You really didn't have to do that. It was my pleasure to have you feel better after what happened." 

He felt his heart thump loudly, making him even more nervous than before. He shook his head looking at her feeling his heart skip a beat. 

"You did something you didn't have to do Hinata. I need to make it up to you."

He reached out his hand taking hers. He smiled moving out of the front of the house. 

"Let's go enjoy the time we can. Neji kind of told me about the plans you had set with Hanabi." 

She glanced up in surprise. 

"He told you that? That was really nice of him." 

He smiled giving her a thumbs up. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to have you back home in time."

He held her hand as they walked into the market place. Once they reached the stalls, he let go of her hand. She could still feel the warmth radiating. 

They went through the market only buying a few items. Some peaches, plums, rice-balls, and some ice tea bottles. Naruto smiled, feeling triumphant in a successive plan. 

He led her to the trees near by the training grounds. He sat down placing the bags down next to him. Hinata sat next to him. She pinched her leg secretly to see if she was dreaming the whole event. 

He grabbed one of the plums holding it out for her. 

"Here you go Hinata. You should be the first one to have one."

She smiled sweetly reaching out for it. Her fingers brushed against his lightly. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

"T-thank you Naruto. This is really nice."

She looked at the plump fruit taking a tiny bite. He smiled grabbing one for him. He took a huge chunck of it loving the sweet taste. 

"This was a good idea. Thanks again for everything Hinata."

She staye looking at him. 

"It was the least I could do. I keep telling you that it was nothing to worry about."

He looked at her again seeing more details that he had missed. The length of her lashes, the pink colour of her lips, the milky tone of her skin. 

He felt his palm sweating again. He couldn't help try to shake his thoughts away. He turned back to his food. 

Sakura walked down by the training grounds, coming back from her healing training. She noticed the familiar orange clothing. She walked towards him, thinking he she needed to get him to leave her alone. 

Hinata handed him one of the rice-balls and a tea bottle. 

"Here you go Naruto. I hope you like the ones I chose." 

Sakura stopped in her tracks once she heard Hinata's voice. She peaked over at them from behind the trees close by. Her eyes were glued onto them. 

Naruto sighed taking a large swig of his tea. 

"Thanks for that Hinata. That really hit the spot."

He leaned back against the large trunk. He glanced at her, having the sudden thought of Sakura coming into his mind. 

"Hey Hinata? Do you really think I should give up on Sakura?" 

She stayed quiet for a bit looking down at her hands. Sakura pressed herself against the tree. She was hoping for the answer that would make things easier for them all. 

She shook head looking at her. The feelings she had been hiding couldn't be held in any longer. 

"Naruto...you should be focusing on getting better before you can go looking for love. You need to relax." 

He looked at her feeling his heart hurting with her words. His thoughts going back to yesterday. 

"I guess you're really are right. I don't know if I can take another rejection. I think I should take time away from her all together." 

Sakura sighed happily hearing him accept defeat. She started walking away from them feeling better about the situation.

Naruto looked at Hinata grabbing a hold of her hands. She froze up feeling a cold sensation going through her body. 

" You'll help me out while I'm away from her for a while right?" 

She nodded happily, clasping his hands tightly. His eyes shined from the weight lifting off his shoulders. 

"That's always good to know. Maybe after a month or two I can try again."

Her heart sank hearing his affection towards her. He kept his attitude positive, completely oblivious to her heart cracking due to the lack of acknowledgement. She looked out into the village for some sign that she was going to pull through this ordeal once again.


	6. Summer Festival

Five months have pasted since the last rejection had happened. The healing was mostly done, allowing Naruto to look through another lense. 

He had been using his time to do more missions as a distraction from everything. He even started making sure to save up more side money. 

This day was going to be really special for him. He was going to be joining Hinata for the summer festival. He had already picked up his yukata and geta, making sure that they were ready to go. 

He woke up at the crack of dawn, not being able to contain his excitement. He made his way into the kitchen making some breakfast.

He ate quietly as he looked through the list that he was given for possible missions to go on. He smiled seeing that most of them were no lower than B rank.

He yawned with his belly full. He made his way to the bathroom putting everything he needed aside. Once he got out, he straightened out his outfit smiling as he looked in the mirror. The yukata was a rich sapphire with a autumn orange lining the edges. 

He grabbed his frog money pouch bouncing it in his hands. He grinned feeling much better about the nice flow of money he had going for him. He walked out the door heading for the Hyuuga Manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinabi walked into her sister's room, making sure to not disturb her. She moved slowly towards the bed keeping her eye on her. She jumped up targeting the lump on the bed.

Hinata appeared behind her flipping her onto her back. Hinabi groaned feeling the sudden force against her back.

"I've should've known by know that you would be able to know I was here."

Hinata sat down next to her, helping her back up.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but feel a fight or flight sense with attacks."

She laughed rubbing the sore spots in her mid back.

"It's fine Hinata. I'm glad to see that you're still at the top of your game. Are you excited for the festival tonight?"

"I am. I got the new yukata you bought me. It fits perfectly."

Hinabi giggled holding onto her sister's arm. She glanced up at her as a grin spread across her face.

"Does this mean you're going to get dolled up for Naruto?"

The dark red she was used to seeing on her face returned.

"W-what made you say that? I'm going to the festival with all my friends. My squad's gonna be there too."

She tried her best to keep her gaze away from her sister's piercing glace.

"Oh come on Hinata. You know everyone in the village knows you have a thing for him. I don't mind it though. I just want him to be deserving of your affection."

Hinata twirled the cloth in her hands still to nervous to speak. Hinabi patted her shoulder getting off the bed.

" You don't have to answer me. I know how much you like him and how much this means to you. I'll do everything I can to keep you two together."

Hinata moved her head slowly in her direction.

"Thank you for that."

She got up slowly heading towards her the large standing mirror while her sister left her to be.

She grabbed her lavender yukata with small pink and white chrysanthemums. She quickly changed into it, her hands fixing the small bow in the back.

She looked at herself seeing the way it fit her body. A blush crossed her face thinking of Naruto seeing her form.

Her hands reacher up to pull her hair back. She moved it around to figure out a style to put it in.

She grabbed a couple of hair pins making a high ponytail. She grabbed a small decorative hair comb from the box of accessories. She moved it to the side of her hair by the ponytail.

Neji knocked on her door waiting for her answer.

"Come in."

He opened the door wearing a plain brown yukata with his fan in hand.

"I'm here to make sure you're getting ready. You're father left ahead of time so it'll be just you, Hinabi, and I."

She nodded looking through her small jewellery box.

"Okay. I'll make sure to hurry up and finish getting ready. You should go check on Hinabi, she does take some time to get ready."

He nodded closing the door behind him. She applied a little bit of lip gloss and grabbing the small lavender bag with her own money in. She head out to the front of her home waiting on the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura groaned hearing the loud banging on her door. She threw the blanket over her head trying to go back to sleep.

Ino picked the lock entering the room, looking at the bundle. She shut the door walking to the side of the bed.

"Come on sleepy head. I know you want to sleep in but you need to get ready."

She yanked the covers over, pulling the blinds up at the same time. Sakura covered her face with her arms from the bright light.

"You're an ass Ino! Can't I just stay in bed until twelve once in a while?"

Ino laughed closing the blinds up again. She sat on the bed making herself comfortable.

"You're sure grumpy. You should've been up for a while now. I expected you to be ready by now."

Sakura moves her arms away from her face to focus on her friend. She noticed the purple yukata covered in lilies. She sprang up looking at her with wide eyes.

"The festival's today?!"

Ino giggled patting her shoulder.

"Yeah it is. Don't worry though, it's still early so we can be a little late."

She gave her friend a wink getting off the bed. Sakura stared at her feeling a small hint of jealousy hit her. Ino really had gone from an ugly duckling to a gorgeous swan.

Ino held her arm out to her, pulling her up onto her feet. She made her way to the door, turning to face her.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside so I can do your makeup and hair."

Sakura touched her short hair looking at her.

"There's not a lot you can do with a bob cut Ino."

The blonde placed her hand on her hips sighing loudly.

"Are you kidding me? No matter what the hair length, I can make masterpieces out of it. Just let me know when you're done."

She turned around leaving her to change.

Sakura got out her yukata staring at it. She felt it wasn't as good as her friend's with it being three years old.

'Why am I always the one to not have the nicest outfits?' 

She sighed slipping into her rose coloured yukata with small plum blossoms circling around the edges.

She opened the door allowing Ino back inside. Before she could say anything, Ino pushed her into the chair at her desk.

"You look fine. You forget, I've known you for too long to not know what goes on in that head of yours."

She reached into the small boxes stacked neatly by her bed. She pulled out some cute trinkets to have her wear.

"You didn't have to spend money that wasn't needed on a new one. You didn't catch fire like Tenten did; nor did your boobs decide to grow another size to have to make it impossible to fix into the old one."

Sakura sat there quietly listening to her. She felt terrible for not being able to correct her. She hung her head down squeezing her hands together.

" I know it sucks to not have something new and flashy but believe me, it was more trouble than it's worth."

Ino tilted her head back up to start working on her. She combed through her hair checking out the length to work her magic.

She smiled seeing the cute blossom pins in her hair. She head her small mirror up to her to see.

" My hair looks kind of cute."

"Kind of cute?! I'm very insulted."

She crossed her arms pouting. Sakura laughed hugging her friend.

"It is cute. Thanks again for this. I don't think I would've woken up, let alone, be able to see the positive in this."

They broke their hug heading out the door still giggling. They followed the road down the open grounds where they could already hear crowd up ahead.

Neji looked at the crowd feeling the heat rising with the number of people. Hinabi smiled letting go of both of their arms.

Neji spotted Tenten coming towards him in her spring qipao dress. A delicate pink with white bordering. He smiled as he happily turned towards his cousins.

"I'm going to with Tenten if you two need me."

Hinabi started making kissing noises at them. Hinata pulled her away giving him an apologic nod.

He waved it off going to the brunette. She took his hand in hers leading him off to so of the stands nearby. Hinata smiled until her sister snapped her out of it.

"Do you think think he'll finally ask her out?"

"I know that you want them to be together as much as I do. I think he will."

They walked together to the stands of food seeing Naruto already there looking at it all. Hinabi pushed her sister towards him, making them bump into each other.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to."

He caught her holding her arms tightly.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

She nodded seeing her sister run off with some of her friends in the corner of her eye. He let go of her glancing at her.

"I'm glad to see you made it. You look beautiful."

She felt her breathing just stopped with his comment. Her cheeks turning a dark pink, her palms growing slightly sweaty.

"Th-thank you Naruto. I think you look really handsome t-too."

His own cheeks turned a slight pink. He took the compliment looking around at the grounds.

"Well since you're here, how about we enjoy the festival?"

He reached out grabbing a hold of her hand. He held it very gently in his own, giving her an almost pleading look.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'd really like that."

He took her along the small prize winning standing, stopping in front of fish catching booth. He rolled up his sleeves posing for her.

"Just you wait for it. I'll get you the cutest one."

She clasped her hands together feeling almost spoiled.

"You really don't have to do that. I'll be fine if you don't win one."

He shook his head looking down at the goldfish swimming in the small pool.

" I'm going to win one no matter what you say. It'll be a gift from me to you."

Her blush grew darker feeling definitely spoiled. She gave a small nod of approval letting him test him skill.

He kept missing making himself more agitated. He would look back giving her reassurance. He finally caught one. It was the smallest fish in the pool. A cute black fish with white on the tips on its fins.

She giggled as they places it into a small plastic bag. He handed it over feeling terrible for giving her such a weak wining.

"I love it. Thank you Naruto."

He swelled with pride, having the doubt leaving him. It seemed that he always felt like this with her around him. Self-doubt was something she wouldn't allow him to keep.

"I'm glad you do. I think the little guy will be best in your care."

She held the bag walking along side him. She noticed the stand full of masks pointing it out to him. The got closer seeing the different ones they had on display.

"I think we should get one. It'll be cool to have."

He turned to her thinking of which ones to them. He noticed a set fox masks at the corner on the stand. He knew he had to have them. He flagged the owner down asking for the set looking back her.

She looked at the one being handed to her as he paid for them. He fixed it onto his own head before helping her with his own.

"There. It looks good on you."

She blushed touching the side of the mask.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course it does. You always look cute."

He paused hearing his own words. He gave a nervous laughed looking away in embarrassment. She smiled trying to not pass out.

"Thank you for that. It means a lot to me."

He sighed in relief leaning on the stand.

"And here I thought you were gonna hit me or something."

"Why would I ever do a thing like that? It's just mean for something nice you said."

She grabbed his hand looking him in the eye.

"When you say something nice, people should know it's with kindness."

He blinked looking at their hands. It was warm and her words were too. He squeezed her hand moving his mask to the side to match hers.

"You're right Hinata. Thank you again for that."

He kept their hands together walking towards the food.

Ino held her drink in hand walking along side Sakura. The girls looked around drinking slowly as they explored the grounds. She nudged her side making her almost spill her drink.

" Ino! That's not funny."

She shrugged looking at her innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just playing around."

Sakura rolled her eyes nudging her back. They laughed stopping to get some takoyaki. They ordered up smells the delicious aroma. Her stomach growled looking as the cook flipped them. He handed over their orders biding them a farewell.

She smiled taking a well deserved bite. She let out a small moan of approval.

"It's so good. I'm glad you talked me into coming with you."

Ino grinned blowing hers gently.

"Don't mention it. I like seeing you smile and have a good time."

They moved along the booths stopping at some small table to eat. Ino looked at her feeling like she needed to get some things off her chest.

"How do you feel Sakura? I mean, honestly. Are you upset that they got a replacement for Sasuke?"

Her blonde hair flipping over shoulder. Sakura kept quiet looking down at her food. It took her a second to think before looking back up at her.

"It's been really tough. I'm actually pretty mad that they could just throw someone in my squad and pretend it's okay."

Ino reached out grabbing a hold of her hand. A faint smiled appeared on her lips squeezing it.

"I know it's hard for you, but you guys needed a third to make up the squad. Why do you think the rest of us would which in and out for you?"

"It's not just that. We need Sasuke back to make everything right again. He's a good person who just made a mistake."

Ino pulled her hand away straightening herself up. Her arms crossed feeling bad for what she was about to say.

"You deserve better than him. He wanted nothing but vengeance and he didn't care who he hurt from the start. I'm sorry to say this, but you need to get over him."

Sakura stared at her, her heart breaking at her words. She bundled her fists together trying not to let the hurt get the best of her.

She looked up at her feeling so terrible for keeping her feelings for him alone. Ino moved closer to friend touching her arm.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I feel bad having to tell you that. You just have to understand that someone shouldn't hurt anyone like that. I mean, most of the girls in the class we had got over him."

She got up sitting next to her. She wrapped her arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I really feel you should take a break from him is all. Like Naruto, you just need to let your heart heal."

Sakura looked up at her feeling that she was right. As much as they had their differences, she always knew what would be better for her. She nodded leaning against her shoulder.

Ino felt the pain seeping from her. It was true for the most part. One who places things like revenge above everything else wasn't worth their salt. She lifted her head up gazing into her eyes.

"No more crying over someone like that. It sucks at first but you'll get over it okay?"

She nodded cleaning her eyes up with her sleeve. They continued to eat and drink changing up the subject.

The time soon came for everyone to gather around to see the fireworks. Ino stood close to Sakura looking around at the people as they waited.

Ino gasped quietly looking over at the two couples standing together. She smiled seeing them like that. 

'Damn I'm good.' 

Naruto stood by Hinata looking at her. He really hadn't been this happy with a girl, well, ever. At least, one who actually wanted him around.

She tugged his sleeve turning his attention to where she had been pointing. Neji had Tenten's hand in his own. Their fingers laced as they stood next to each other.

"It looks like he really did ask her out."

"I didn't think he had it in him. I'm glad to see your cousin can be happy too."

The movement of light above them caught their attention. The first set of designs made the crowd gasp in amazement. Naruto moved closer to Hinata as the small flashes of colour highlighted her cheeks.

'I really didn't think someone like her would want to hang around me. She's so nice and kind.'

He smiled to himself looking at her with his heart thumping louder. He moved closer to her side. Their hands just inches apart.

'I think I'll ask her out.'


	7. Budding Dahlia

Neji paced around the entrance of the manor. His fingers running along his long locks with a nervous twitch. Hinabi crossed her arms standing next to her sister.

"You're going to be okay. It's just a date, calm down."

He stopped in his tracks looking back at her.

"It's more important than I thought. I need to make sure that it's perfect."

Hinata moved closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is fine. You look good and she'll love you no matter what you wear."

Their eyes met for a moment before he let out a sigh.

"I guess you're right. I've just, never been on a date before. I want to impress her the best I can."

Hinabi smacked his back hard giggling. He groaned rubbing the now sore part of his back.

"She's right. Tenten wouldn't have said yes if she care only about your looks."

Their eyes met giving him a sense of relief. With a deep breath, he grabbed his things waving them goodbye. Hanabi smiled nudging her sister's side.

"So when is it gonna be your turn to have a date?"

Small sputtering was the only thing to come out of Hinata's mouth. She laughed shaking her head.

"I'm just messing with you. I know he'll be asking you before you know it."

Hinata stayed silent looking at her. The corner of her lips tugging into a smile.

"Do you really think so? I know he's still healing with everything that happened."

"He will. Don't worry about it."

She dragged her sister along the hallway to the small room they always enjoyed tea together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto walked back into the village completely sore from having to do a weeks-long mission in the Sand Village. He stretched out his arms feeling the soreness get deep into his bones. Across the way he noticed a familiar couple holding onto each other's hands so delicately, yet so lovingly.

He moved a lot closer to them keeping his movements quiet so they would not hear him. He noticed that familiar laugh being so rare but he knew who it was.

Neji kissed Tenten's hand gingerly as they walked back from dinner. His heart melted seeing how sweet and kind he could be with her.

He followed behind them as Neji dropped her off back home. Once she was inside, Neji turned his attention to him. His features back to normal.

"What are you up to Naruto?"

The blonde smiled pulling his bag back up to fit his body better.

"Nothing. Just seeing the cutest thing I've ever seen from you. You look really happy."

He grunted not wanting to admit his agreement. He walked closer to him fixing up his blazer.

"Don't you start that. It's bad enough that I don't show much emotion in public. Let's talk somewhere else."

They walked back along the road to the the housing area where Naruto lived. They sat down by the apartments looking over at the stars above them.

"I guess that you and Tenten really did start dating. Congratulations."

Neji looked away from him having his ears turn pink.

"Thank you. I'm really happy to be with her. She's everything I could've asked for. She's too good for me."

"Don't say that. I think you've really changed from the way you used to be. You've improved and made sure you were trying to do the right thing."

Neji let the words sink in, not having noticed the changes he had been making.

"Thank you for that. I guess I've been so focused on training and on her I didn't see that I had changed."

He leaned back looking back at the sky.

"She's been telling me that I need to relax more. I guess my attitude has changed some."

"You're have no idea how much. No offence but, you used to be a real ass."

He honestly had nothing bad to say to his comment.

"Thats fair. I was a total douche. That was just something I had to overcome I guess."

He glanced over at his friend giving a smirk. He turned over looking back at the village before then.

"You know you've improved in a lot of ways too. You went from a whiny little brat planning to be Hokage with no actual plan, to someone well-thought-out and giving a lot of great advice, and showing great kindness to those who and all honesty, don't deserve it."

Naruto smiled looking at him. He took those words to heart feeling a glow of pride from his development.

"Neji... that's one of the nicest things that you've ever said to me. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it. Actually make sure to keep that to yourself."

He laughed making Neji blush. He shook head pointing directly at him.

"No can do. I think I'll let Hinata know next time I see her."

Neji punched him arm hard knocking him over. He groaned in pain rubbing his arm.

"Why don't you want people to see you acting nice?! It good to have a nice reputation."

"It's not that. I only need people I care about to see me this way. You forget that it was the older me that cared so much about reputation. I want to move away from the way I used to be. That's how I become a better person, a better man."

He looked over at his friend giving the most sincere of faces. He knew that someone with such optimism might not understand this type of plight dealing with his struggle. The weight of his family, the weight of his own judgement, the way he viewed the world, and the way it viewed him.

"I think that a little bit of reputation does help. You forget that we have friends that used to be known for only being terrible people. Now look at them. You for example, I know you're a better person. One of my friends was once feared by almost everyone in their village. Now, he's the leader of the Sand Village. All it takes is a little understanding, being a better person, and a bit of good reputation."

Neji looked over at him with his eyes a little wide. He respected his friends judgment, knowing that some of it was true. After all he had come a long way from being judged by everyone in their Village, to being very well loved and received by those around him. He move closer to his friend looking him dead in the eye.

"I guess I could learn a lot from you. I've seen you grow. I've seen the way you've changed and I see you the way that people have changed because of you. You're a good friend Naruto. Just remember that if you want to be Hokage, that you got to keep that good head on your shoulders."

Naruto glanced at him letting the words sinking. He placed his hand on to his friend shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

" Thank you for that. What do you plan to do when you get older? I know you originally wanted to be somewhat of a leader for your clan. Is that still your goal?"

He shook his head thinking about his own priorities.

"I'm honestly thinking about maybe joining the Anbu. Maybe they could use my help there. After all, someone like me with such intelligence and strength couldn't possibly waste their time just staying in the place I'm in right now. I want to go off and do better things. I also want to make sure that if I want this relationship to last and maybe even more than that... I want to make sure that my future is secure and stable."

The corned of his mouth twitched thinking of what he had just said. Naruto smiled brightly hearing his enthusiasm.

The two got up walking down to the manor. Neji stopped by the door turning over to him.

"Thank you for this. I really feel like we had a pleasant discussion."

He put his hand out shaking it gingerly. Naruto nodded glancing over at the windows. Hinabi and Hinata could be seen laughing and talking as they walked through the halls. He knew this was right.

" It was. Thank you Neji. Have a good night."

Naruto walked off back towards his apartment finding Ino carrying huge boxes with floral supplies.

"Need a hand?"

Before she could argue he took some of the boxes off the top carrying them.

"Thanks for that. My dad really thought he didn't need to help me bring them in."

She opened the door to the shop resting the boxes behind the counter. She took the ones he had placing them down. She smiled leaning against the wall.

"So what are you doing out this late at night?"

"Oh, I just came back from a mission. I've been gone for a week."

"Must've been nice to get out of here. How are you and Hinata doing? I've seen you two getting cozy."

He turned his face down covering his face.

"Everything's been great. I'm honestly thinking about asking her out."

A grin crossed her lips punching his arm playfully.

"It's about time. You two are adorable together. How are you gonna do it?"

"I...I still don't know. I kinda need some help with that."

She groaned sitting on the stool crossing her arms.

"You know for a fact I'm here to help. You need to tell me what's going on inside your mind."

He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. She had been the one to suggest on how to make their first kind of date happen. What could be so wrong in asking for her assistance for an actual date?

"Okay fine. I really do need the help, and I know you're the person who can do that. You have a talent for knowing how to set things up with Hinata. I know your dad had some ideas but I have a feeling if I try them I'm going to screw up somehow."

"That's why I'm here. You need to wow her and make her feel like she is wanted. You need to make her dinner. Or at least, order something she'll love. Do you know what she likes?"

He chuckled nervously looking at the ground.

"I know she doesn't like crab."

"You're right about that. She hates crab and shrimp. If I were you I'd avoid shellfish all together. She loves red bean soup and cinnamon rolls. I suggest that you make it for her. If there's anything that means more to a lady, it's having the food home cooked."

He grew nervous looking at her with a weak smile.

"I kinda suck at cooking. How am I suppose to learn that quickly?"

"You're an idiot... I'll teach you to make it. Just buy the things for them and I'll meet you here or at your place to teach you."

He jumped up hugging her tightly. She groaned patting his back trying to push him away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad to see you so excited. You need to relax and make this happen."

"I'll meet you here and we can start the lessons tomorrow."

He gave her one last hug heading home with his head held high.


	8. Illusions Of Return

Sakura walked through the tall trees near the village. She held her bag close to her side thinking of the mission that they just gave her. She walked farther away from the village ready to take on the task given to her.

The sound of light footsteps caught her attention making her stop. She pulled out the kunai from her side pocket hurrying her steps. She kept scanning around her still hearing the steps in the distant.

She reached a clearing ducking herself into the tall grass. The sound of branches bending came closer to her, readying her stance to strike. She looked at were the branches moved seeing that they stopped having nothing come out.

She looked around her hand the pounding of her heart increase. The sounds of wind became a whisper as nothing else could be heard.

A hand grabbed her throat from behind, pressing the tip of a blade against her cheek. She inhaled holding completely still. 

"Did you really think you could run away from me Sakura?"

Her eyes widened hearing Sasuke's voice right against her ear.

"Sa-Sasuke? Where have you been?! What are you doing?!"

He chuckled relaxing his blade pressing his body against her back. He tilted his head having his lips almost grazing the rim of her ear.

"You have no idea what you're getting into. Why can't you just let me go and gain my power?"

He let go of her clutching his weapon tightly. She touched the point of her skin where the blade rested looking at him. Her heart ached seeing the manner in which he stood. No feeling in his features were for her well-being or care.

She moved closer trying to process everything that was going on. Her hand reached out trying to touch him tenderly. He backed away having his eyes narrow.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"Sasuke... I can help you come back. I know you wouldn't have left if Orochimaru hadn't had talked to you."

He chuckled relaxing his stance.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

He moved closer seeing her shake her head.

"I really don't. I want to understand why you left? Why don't you stay? I'll be there with you to see you through everything."

He moves closer to her having a smile appear on his lips. He was inches away from her reaching out touching her hair. She froze under his touch.

" How about we play a game Sakura. What do you say?"

Her hands twitched and shook holding back her voice. Her eyes beginning water.

"I'll give you five minutes to run away from me. If you manage to get away, I'll go back with you."

"Sasuke...please don't..."

"If I win I get to kill you."

He moves away standing still. His expression changed back to a glare. He got his weapon ready lowering his body for the chase.

"I'll even give you a thirty second head start."

She cleaned her face moving closer to him.

"Sasuke, can't we talk about this?"

"Starting now!"

She began to run in the opposite direction. Her throat stinging and having the feeling of it closing. She scanned the area looking for a possible escape.

'I have to keep running. He has to come home.'

She kept turning her head not seeing him at all.

"I'm right behind you Sakura!"

Her legs tried to move faster dodging the tree and exposed roots. Her heart pounding having her eyes throbbing from the tears. 

'This is insane! Why is he doing this?!'

She kept running having the air in her lungs seem shorter with each breath. She could only hear her footsteps now, giving her some relief.

"Four minutes Sakura."

The voice sounded disembodied as if he was at her heels. She turned her head seeing no one there.

'I'm going crazy. He's too far behind.'

She placed one hand on her chest feeling the stinging from her lungs. Her legs seeming to burn unlike normal.

The trees zoomed passed her. The sight of another clearing could be see in the distance. Her speed quickened moving towards it.

' Please make it. I need to.'

"Three minutes Sakura."

Tears began to roll down her face pushing herself father. The clearing was just up ahead making her heart leap.

'A little bit farther. You can so this!'

She finally started to hear his steps moving closer to her. Her eyes closed pushing her running.

'I can't lose now... He wouldn't kill me... I don't think he would...'

The end of the woods came into view. She entered a clearing with tall grass and the village was far from sight.

She kept running looking back to see him still so far away. He had a grin across his lips. The sharingan was present in the shine of his eyes. She could feel a tightness in her throat as she stared.

"Two minutes..."

She let out a scream to have no noise escape her lips. She felt her legs beginning to falter with the shortness of breath.

'I can't lose!'

She pushed herself on harder picking speed. Her nerves feeling like pins forced into the muscles. Shock waves of the pain making her whimper.

"I'm getting closer Sakura."

The feeling of him at her heels made her breath start to get weak. Her body was getting slower and weaker.

"One minute..."

She let out a small cry using the last bit of energy she had. She moved throughout clearing getting closer to another end the trees.

A hand wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Looks like I caught you...too bad."

She struggled grabbing a hold of his arms. He grinned putting the blade against her throat.

"You know, I really did think you were honest when it came to your feels about me."

"I am honest Sasuke! I love you. I love you with all my heart. That's why I wanted you back home with me!"

He spun her around facing her directly.

"I wish I could believe you."

He stabbed her in the chest, twisting the blade in her pectoral muscle. The shock numbed her before a sharp wave of pain went through her. She stumbled backwards staring at it. The trickling of blood seeped into her clothes as she stared down.

"To think you would trust me so much."

He moved closer taking her trembling hands in his. He leaned in kissing her lips passionately. Her mind raced having her blood run cold. The clearing and trees started to spin around them. He finally pulled away patting her cheek.

"I think I'll go back to what I was doing...going to destroy the village."

She kept opening her mouth with nothing escaping her lips. A few steps were taken trying to follow him. To no avail, she began to fall when all faded to black.

The sudden thud of her hitting the ground woke her up with a heavy inhale. She looked around her bedroom having cold sweats. The darkness of the dead of night still clouding her vision. 

'The same nightmare again?'

She pushed herself up with shaking hands glancing at her reflection coming off the standing mirror on the desk. She looked awful with her skin being more pale than usual.

She quietly went into the kitchen making herself some chamomile tea to calm her nerves. The final scene playing repeatedly in her head.

'This is getting ridiculous...I need to figure out a way to stop these nightmares.'

She went back upstairs sitting by her bed with the cup resting on her desk. Her eyes falling on the photo of her original squad reflecting in the moonlight. She picked it up staring into the eyes of the one from her sleep.

"I can't..."

She turned the frame over resting back down. She picked up the tea drinking it slowly. Were the nightmares some kind of warning for his return? No. That would've been shown with sightings of Orochimaru.

"Maybe... I need to give him a rest.."

She hated admit her friend was right. This had to be a sign that her motivation for waiting was taking a toll on her. She picked up her things off the floor setting everything back for her to sleep. She wanted to speak with Ino in the morning to help with her heavy heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino sat on the high chair by the counter handing Sakura a glass of water. 

"Tell me everything. You normally don't look this bad."

She ran her fingers through her hair taking the glass.

"I've been having nothing but nightmares for the last week. It always ends with Sasuke killing me."

"It's sounds like you can't even escape him betraying you in your sleep. I think you should stop thinking about him for a while."

Sakura stopped drinking her water looking at her confused.

"What do you mean? I haven't been thinking about him."

Ino crossed her arms looking at her.

"You're really think so? I know you. I'm pretty sure I haven't been thinking about him that much?"

She coughed leaning onto the counter.

"It sounds more than that. I honestly think that you keep hiding it from us. You think about him almost everyday don't you?"

Sakura look down almost ashamed to admit it. She drank the last bit of the water giving her dear friend a nod.

“ I can't hold it back anymore longer. I just want him to come home so bad. I want him to come home and be with us again. To talk to him and maybe share lunch or dinner... to have him share those feelings with me that he keeps bottled up..."

Ino got up pulling her into a hug.

"It's your mind wanting to back away from him for a while. I think you should hang out with some of your friends to help. You know I don't mind being here for you."

Sakura relaxed into the hug feeling shame still going throughout her body.

"I guess so. I should start off by apologising to Naruto. I've put so much pressure on him to find Sasuke. I need to find him."

She gave her one last hug getting out of her seat.

"That's a good way to have things patched up. He'll want to hear it."

She nodded walking out the door to find.


	9. Exchange of Words

Naruto passed back and forth throughout his living room thinking of what he could say to ask Hinata out. He looked a mirror giving himself a good look at his appearance. He took deep breath trying to look as charming as he could in the mirror.

"Hey there Hinata. I don't think you'd say no if I ask you to dinner?"

He gave himself a playful wink before dropping his shoulders. He groaned smacking his forehead.

"You sound like an idiot."

He took another deep breath walking closer to it. He relaxed himself giving his usual confident smile.

"Hi Hinata I want to know if you'll go to dinner with me...a date..."

He sighed sitting back into the chair nearby. He exhaled heavily looking at the mirror again. He gazed up looking at photo he had pinned to it. It was a photo of them with together from the festival. He smiled thinking of how simple it was to ask her then.

"I got it."

He got up heading out the door with a genuine grin.

Hinata sat across Hanabi staring each other down. In between them sat a bowl of individually wrapped chocolates. They raised their handed making their motions. Hanabi smiled seeing her scissors beating paper.

"I win again."

She took one out of the bowl unwrapping it. Neji glanced at the two from his group of scrolls laid out across the table.

"You two could just share instead of playing for them."

She popped the chocolate into her mouth shrugging.

"It's not as much fun that way. Plus we made a deal, no jutsu cheats."

The girls started up again having Hinata win the next round. A knock came at the door caughting them off guard. Hinata got up popping the chocolate in her mouth.

Naruto smiled seeing her answer the door. She froze having the small bump form on her cheek. She covered her mouth trying to speak and she tried to finish the treat quickly. 

"N-Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Hey there Hinata. I kinda wanted to ask you something. Would...would you...do you want to go out for dinner?"

With those words, she fainted back onto the floor. Neji sighed getting up from his seat.

"Of course you would make her pass out."

 

He picked her up bridal style taking her to her room. Naruto stood there confused and scared for what he had done. Hanabi walked to the door having her arms crossed.

"You sure cause my sister a lot of stress. I think I'll have to start charging you doctor bills."

He laughed nervously looking down her.

"I really didn't mean to. I just wanted to have a date with her."

"Really? A real date, huh? You'll have to prove to me that you're worth it. My judgement is much harsher than Neji's."

He took in a deep breath leaning on the back of his heels.

"I want to be sure if I can take her out, it'll be somewhere nice. If I cook for her, it may not be gourmet but, it'll have my heart in it."

She wrinkled her nose looking at him.

"Don't do that. Your sweat'll get in the food. Sounds nice enough to have dinner out like that. What else?"

He froze up thinking of an answer. He scanned his thoughts for anything impressive to tell her. He smiled looking at her confidently.

"I'll make sure to give her a dessert afterwards. Something not too much for her to handle."

Hanabi smiled relaxing her arms.

"You're an idiot. It was a trick question. It won't matter what you do. My sister will think of it as the best thing she's ever done."

He smacked his forehead groaning loudly.

"How could I be so stupid."

She laughed glancing over her shoulder.

"If you really want to ask her out the way I think you should, listen. Wait for her to get back up and see if she's willing to answer you. You already asked her."

"You're right about that. I think she will when she has the time. I think I'll ask her about what kind of dinner she wants to have."

Hanabi smiled punching his arm hard.

"Now you're getting it. An idiot would make everything a surprise and not care what she thinks."

She took a candy from the bowl handing it over to him.

"Take this. I'll let Hinata know whenever she's up to call you or meet with you."

Naruto nodded looking at the small gift. He moved away from the door giving her a small wave.

"Thanks again. I'll have to start planning in for it anyway."

He walked to the floral shop seeing the familiar blonde making a bow for the vase in front of her. She looked up seeing him, knowing her wisdom was needed once more.

"Need something?"

He sighed walking into the shop watching her.

"Is it really that obvious?"

She laughed placing the ribbon around the vase. She shook her head giving a smug look.

"Why would you think that? I just know when I'm needed. This is the second time today I need to give my great knowledge to someone."

"Second time?"

She nodded grabbing some of the flowers she hand next to her.

"Yes. I had Sakura talk to me about her problems. It sounds like I'm the go to for advice."

"Sounds about right. I think you know a lot more than you want us to."

She laughed rubbing her hands together looking at evil as she could.

"Oh, if only you knew about the secrets I've collected over the years. The evidence crimes committed...you'd really fear me."

He laughed nervously pushing away from slowly. She shrugged placing lilies into the vase.

"Or I could be a really nice person making sure my friends are not making mistakes that'll make them look stupid."

She giggled grabbing white chrysanthemums. He watched the placement giving him an idea.

"Hey Ino? Is there a chance I can ask for a personalised arrangement for Hinata?"

She froze looking at him. She broke out her best smile pushing the vase aside. She grabbed a pen and pad moving closer to him.

"I'll give you half off for it. Start talkin'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata woke up scanning the room with slightly blurred vision. She got up rubbing her eyes as she let out a silent yawn. The faint memory of earlier hit her, making her face grow hot. The question ringing in her head.

'I want to...so bad...'

She got up making sure she looked decent to go out. She looked around the hall sneaking her way towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She froze letting out a mousey squeak. She turned her head slowly seeing Neji standing with his arms crossed.

"I w-was going t-to see Naruto. I wanted t-to let him know I-I accept his offer."

He moved closer resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Go ahead. Just...just make sure you can hold your breath without passing out."

She frowned taking a deep breath. She moved closer to the door looking back at him.

"If I can't answer a single question like this, how am I supposed to be on a date at all?"

She slipped on her shoes heading out the door. Neji smiled seeing her leaving from the window. The small amount of confidence radiating around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto left the shop with pocketing the slip for his order. He made his way down the street thinking of what else he could do for them. A sudden noise took him out of his thoughts. Hinata stood across from him.

"Naruto..."

She moved closer to him. Her hand resting against her chest, as if to calm her heart.

"I wanted to talk to you. I want to give you my answer."

He moved closer to her placing his hands in his pockets.

"Okay...will you go on a date with me?"

Her hands trembled violently pressing them rightly against her body.

"Yes...I want to. You have no idea what this means to me."

He smiled moving closing to her. He leaned down facing her.

"I'm really happy to hear you say that. How about we have dinner tomorrow night? I'll pick you up before seven?"

Her heart almost exploded with pure joy. She smiled brightly as the nerves seems to melt away.

"I'll be waiting....do I have to wear something nice?"

He shook his head thinking about his plan.

"I want you to be comfortable. Wear whatever you'd like. Do you want to go out or I could make us something?"

"I think...we could eat at your place. It's a little bit more personal that way." 

She smiled feeling her head spinning with happiness. He reached out grabbing her hand. She let out a silent gasp wanting to not wake up from this.

"How about I walk you back home?"

"I'd love that."

They made their way back to the manor with their hands still connected. Hinata felt her heart beating loud enough to feel into at her throat. They stopped by the door turning to face each other.

"Thank you again for walking with me Naruto. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

He smiled letting go of her hand. She turned towards her home, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Hinata, I'm glad you really helped me out. Because of you, I feel like my whole world has turned around. Thank you."

She smiled covering up her face from growing any redder.

"You're welcome...I need to thank you too. I've been able to get out of the house more and have more fun."

He nodded looking at the window to see Neji staring at him. His usual stoic face giving an almost warning. The door opened up with him there.

"Glad to see you brought her back home safely. Come on Hinata, dinner's ready."

She nodded moving to the door. She turned her back to him.

"I can't wait Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either."

He waved goodbye moving back to the direction of his home. As he walked down the road he heard a voice call out to him.

"Naruto!"

Sakura ran towards him smiling happily. He waved to her, stopping in his tracks.

"I'm glad I caught you. I've been looking for you."

"Really?"

She nodded looking at her feeling her palms grow sweaty.

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to say that I was sorry."

"Sorry?"

He moved closer to her being confused on her confession.

"Yeah. I've been unfair to you. I get that I've been a jerk and nothing but a bother."

"No you haven't. You've been upset about how things have gone between the squad, I get it."

He moved his hands behind his head stretching his back.

"You know what I mean Naruto. I've been bothering you about Sasuke since he left us. It's not your fault or responsibility to bring him back...I'm really sorry."

He dropped his arms seeing the way her eyes looked at him. They were full of regret and hurt.

"Hey! It's okay Sakura. I want him back as much as you do. Don't beat yourself up for it okay?"

She moved closer placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I feel like we can get him back. We just need to give it time and have a plan."

He patted her hand moving forward.

"How about we hang out later? I think we could use it as a squad."

She smiled letting go of him. She turned around, moving away from him.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sorry Sakura, I have plans tomorrow. How about the day after?"

"Sounds great! It's a date. See you then." 

She began to walk away with her heart feeling a lot less heavy. He stood there for a second when her words hit him.

"Wait, what?"


	10. Buds To Blossoms

Hinata went through her clothes, resting the ones she thought were best on her bed. Hanabi sat on the desk watching her sister panic.

"It's gonna be okay Hinata. Pick the clothes you like most."

She picked up a violet long-sleeved blouse with a matching skirt.

"This'll look nice on you."

She looked at it feeling like it wasn't quite right. She glanced at a short-sleeved dress that would pass her knees. She picked it up studying it.

"That one will definitely look great on you."

She left for a moment with the dress to change. She came back wear it. The lilac colour overlapped the lavender print. She stood still waiting on her judgment.

"You look so pretty! I think you should wear it."

She stood in front of the mirror slowly rotating in front of it. It was flattering but not too much. She smiled giving her sister a nod.

"I'll wear it. I never got to try it on before. I think this will work perfectly."

Hanabi picked up the clothes from the pile looking at her.

"Go get changed and I'll help you put this away."

Once the mess was taken care of, the girls went to the outside to grab some things they had forgotten. The sun had almost finished going down. They heard noises coming from the other side of the gate.

They peeked around the corner seeing Neji with Tenten. He held her waist kissing her softly. Hanabi grinned sneaking up behind them.

"What are you doing?!"

They jumped apart looking at the younger girl. Neji moved closer puffing up.

"Are you kidding me? Can't you let me come home before meddling in business about my relationship?!"

He turned back to Tenten. Both of them had their faces red.

"I'm so sorry."

She moved closer to him kissing his cheek.

"Its okay Neji. I'll see you later."

He smiled seeing her walk away. He couldn't help but look so in love. Hanabi giggled walking towards her sister.

"Look at him. He's so happy."

"I know. Maybe I can join him one day."

"I know you will. Naruto just needs to get his head in the game."

The girls laughed walking with their cousin back into the manor. Neji had his arms crossed with the deep blush still on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto looked through the pages of the cookbooks he borrowed from Ino. He had in his hands a small note pad with the list of the ones he knew he could make. He groaned staring at them.

"Why is cooking so hard?!"

He got up looking over the order for the flowers hanging off his fridge. He studied it thinking of some way to make sure he could make his date more elegant.

"Something has to be just as pretty as this."

He heard knocking on his door taking him away from his thoughts. Ino smiled walking in with a large bag of groceries.

"I brought everything we need for the recipes. You need to make these on your own. I'm just making sure you don't screw it up."

He nodded looking at the amount of things he would need to work on.

"What do we start on?"

"Just pick one to start on first. After that, everything will be super easy."

She set up the first group reading out the instructions. He listened carefully taking his time to care for each step. She smiled seeing the hard work he was putting into it.

"You're doing a good job so far. I'm proud of you Naruto."

"You really think so?!"

"I mean it. It looks really good."

She looked at his plate seeing the vegetables cut into good size piece for the Sukiyaki dish.

"So far so good. Remember to taste everything you make. You don't need to over season or under season."

She handed him the bottles for the broth letting him do it on his own. He focused making sure to taste it as she said.

He finished up the dish making sure to make it look as nice as possible. She stood over it smelling it before tasting it. She turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"It's really good. What did you say about you not being able to cook?"

He laughed taking a taste for himself.

"It did turn out good! What else should we try?"

She grabbed the next items handing them to him.

"You're gonna make Tonkatsu."

He began to drool loving the dish. He rolled up his sleeves once more beginning to prep his food. She let him finish the dish up by himself. Once it was all done she tasted it again.

"I think you need to have it cook a little long and add a little bit more salt. You know what you're doing."

"Thanks for that. I guess...I guess I'm not confident enough to handle this by myself."

She sighed patting him on the back.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You can cook on your own. You just need to make sure to pay attention on small details."

She picked up her bag leaving the extra ingredients with him.

"Try the other two by yourself. I trust you Naruto. Just make sure to taste them all after you're done and go with what you think would be best."

He began to panic wanting to stop her. She raised her hand stopping him.

"I Trust You...I know you can do it. Follow the recipe and make sure to put all you have in it."

She opened the door leaving with a simple wave goodbye. He groaned making the Okonomiyaki and vegetable Gyoza. They didn't turn out as bad as he thought they would. Just a little over seasoned.

" Which one should I choose?"

He went back to the photo of them at the festival. He smiled seeing the brightness to her. He turned back tapping his chin. He looked back at the food getting a brilliant idea.

"I got it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino opened up the shop bright and early the next morning. She stared at her orders in the case behind the counter. She pride showing itself.

"Good morning."

She turned around seeing Neji standing at the entrance. His expression was everything she needed.

"Good morning grumpy pants. What can I help you with?"

He looked around trying his best not to make any eye contact.

"I was just trying to see if I could ask for a order...for a friend..."

She grinned dragging him by his arm to the counter. She grabbed her pad looking at him with a cheshire smile.

"Tell me what this 'friend' of yours needs?"

He remained puffed up looking at the difference in types of flowers.

"Something that'll make someone's heart sing. Bright and warm..."

She smiled pointing the pen at him.

"Do you want it to just look pretty or do you want to mean something?"

"It has to have meaning. She's smart about things like that so a bunch of random flowers might give her the wrong impression."

She rested her hand on the pad tapping the end of her pen onto paper.

"I want it to show that that her brightness and kind heart make anything feel possible. Her love means more than she knows..."

She stared up at him with the grin still on her lips. The glistening of his eyes as he spoke of Tenten was all she needed.

"I think your...friend must love this girl." 

Neji looked at her for a second thinking of just how obvious he was being. 

"He does...she's one of the best things to have happened to him..."

She giggled shaking her head. She took a booklet out from the drawer next to her. She handed it to him keeping her cool. 

"Look through this. It has the meanings of all the flowers we have."

He picked up the booklet reading each flower meaning, one by one.

"I think I know what needs to be on the bouquet."

She took the pen writing down the ones he wanted. He paid and thanked her heading out the door with the slip of his order in hands. He bumped into Naruto, distracted by the reading the flowers.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Did you put in an order for flowers too?"

He quickly hid his paper looking at him with his usual serious face.

"I had to place an order for my uncle. He asked for something special for Hinata and Hanabi."

He smiled knowing he was lying.

"Whatever you say Neji. I came here to pick some up. I really hope Ino did a good job on them."

"Ino's a perfectionist, of course she did. She's almost as bad as my uncle."

He smirked seeing Naruto getting his sense of humour.

"No kidding. I'll go ahead and let you get on your way. I'll see you later."

They waved goodbye as Naruto entered the shop. He noticed the set of orders behind her with the tickets dangling from the rim.

"Morning Ino. Havin' a good morning?"

She giggled giving a thumbs up. An almost sinister grin plastered across her face.

"Oh I'm having a fantastic morning. Did you see how cute Neji was coming up here ordering flowers for Tenten?"

"What do you mean? I thought he said those flowers were for Hinata and Hanabi?"

She let out a deep sigh shaking her head. She knew he could be an idiot sometimes, but she didn't think he was that much of an idiot.

"He lied. He wanted to get them for Tenten without looking so soft."

She got up moving to the sets of bouquets.

"I wish some someone would be nice enough to get me flowers...who isn't my dad..."

She placed the bouquet in front of him. She smiled brightly with her pride obviously showing. 

"It has white carnations, forget me not, heliotrope, Iris and wild geranium. It shows you're willing to send her a message of her confession and devotion." 

He moved closer seeing the touches of different purple shades and white. 

"This is...this perfect Ino. I can't thank you enough." 

"Of course it is, I made them. I thought it should look simple and pretty with a good message." 

She handed him the bouquet pulling out the small packet of plant food.

"This should keep them alive for a while. I think she'll love 'em."

He rotated them, mesmerised by the colours. He took the package stuffing it into his pocket.

"I can't thank you enough for this Ino. This is so much more beautiful than I thought."

"You can stop kissing my ass. I know you're grateful. Now, make sure to not burn your food or undercook it."

"Oh, okay. I'm just so excited over this. I really want to have tonight go perfectly."

The smile on his face made her feel the way he really felt for her.

"Go, make sure your place looks good to! There better not be any mess or trash."

She waved him off letting him go home. He began to clean as best he could. Nothing was out of place. He stared at the recipes sighing heavily.

"Let's get started."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata sat in her room. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel. She stared at her reflection reaching up as she moved her fingertips over her face studying herself.

"Maybe..."

She let the towel hit the floor. She grabbed her hair moving it to the side. Slowly watching her her hands she began to braid her hair making it a simple braid. She smiled seeing how it was cute and very much like her.

"Perfect."

She combed her bangs making sure no extra hairs were sticking out of place. She took the small make-up box she kept hidden for special occasions. Her hands moving carefully as she applied it.

Hanabi knocked on her door holding a small bundle in her hands. Hinata opened the door seeing the bundle.

"What happened?"

"I have to show you this."

She hurried her into the room shutting the door behind them. She undid the bundle showing the ball of pages. They opened them up seeing love letters to Tenten.

"Didn't I tell you it was something awesome!"

Hinata stared at the page in her hands scanning his words.

'Your kind soul is what makes me feel whole. The way you show me love and patience, I can't measure.'

She smiled putting away the page with the others.

"That's really sweet of him. I think he really can only be a romantic with her."

Hanabi sat down clearing her throat as she held up her page.

"My heart pounds like a thunderstorm. You are the lightning that strikes my heart. Your smile is like the brilliant glow that flashes throughout the sky."

She giggled putting it down.

"I can't believe it. He's always so serious but he has a cute, sensitive side."

Hinata picked them up throwing them in the trash.

"We can't keep reading these. Let him have these words for her."

She kept Hanabi from grabbing the papers moving back in front of the mirror.

"I'm going to finish up getting ready. Naruto should be here soon."

Hanabi sighed knowing her fun was ruined. She moved to the door looking back at her.

"Fine. You know, you look pretty already. He'll like you for that."

She shut the door behind her, leaving Hinata to gaze into the mirror. Her fingers ran along her lips deciding its was the only thing she needed to fix. She took the light slight off nude pink lipstick applying it.

" There. "

She got into her dress making sure it was smooth with no wrinkle in sight. A knock came at her door making her jump in place.

"Hinata? Naruto's here."

"O-okay...I'll be right there."

She took a deep breath heading for the door. Her knees buckling with the sight of Naruto. He stood at the entrance in a blue semi casual suit. 

"Hey Hinata...you look amazing."

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. The redness of her face crawling across her features. 

"You...you look good to-too."

He held out his arm for her as they moved closer together. His eyes fixated on her the whole time.

"Ready to go?"

She waved at her sister and cousin leaving with her date. They arrived at his home with her blindfolded. When the door opened, the smells of the different food he had prepared wafting in the air.

"It smells delicious."

"Thanks Hinata."

He pulled out her chair letting her relax. He came out of the kitchen with platters of everything he had learnt to make. He smiled seeing the smaller versions of dishes.

"I hope you really like it. I made them all myself."

He sat down looking rather proud of himself for his hard work. She smiled gazing down at the plates before her.

"Everything looks amazing...you made these for me?"

"Yeah I did. I wanted this to be special."

"I had a little help..."

He felt his stomach filled with butterflies from the giggle that escaped her lips.

"This means so much to me...thank you, Naruto."

"No, thank you. Without you I'd still be stuck on feelings that were never going to be returned."

He got out of his seat running into his room. He came back out with the bouquet placing it in her arms.

"These are you for."

She gasped taking them in her arms.

"I don't...I don't know what to say...Naruto, thank you."

He sat down holding her hand. She placed them down looking at their hands. Her heart beating so fast, she felt it could fly out of her chest.

"Can I uh...ask you something?"

She nodded slowly taking a bite of her food. 

"Okay...what did you need ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd...well...can you...will you...be my girlfriend?"

She dropped her utensil staring at him wide eyed.

"Wh-what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

His heart slamming violently against his ribs. Her eyes stayed wide trying to find her words.

"Y...yes..."

She could've sworn in was a dream. If so, she never wanted to wake up from it.


	11. Talk It Out

Sakura woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned reaching out and slapping down on the off button. The ringing from her alarm still buzzing through her mind.

"Damn it..."

She opened up the drawers next to her bed looking for a small bottle of pain killers. She got up grabbing the water bottle off the top of the drawer.

Headaches had become an almost daily routine for the last couple of days. She groaned laying down back on the bed. The pounding making the veins on her forehead pulsate. 

"This sucks."

She waited for the medicine to kick in before getting her things to change. She put on her usual clothes making sure it was on correctly. She smiled fixing her hair walking out the front door.

She made her way to the familiar flower shop seeing Neji walking out. A beautiful bouquet was in his arms as he hid it the best he could.

"Cute, isn't he?"

Hanabi smiled watching her cousin struggling to keep his cool. Sakura turned to her noticing she was completely quiet before appearing.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him. He's so scared of being found out. He doesn't want people to know he has a heart."

She walked passed her waving as she left to chase down her cousin. Sakura shook her head walking into the shop.

"Hello?"

"Hey good lookin'. I thought that was you."

Ino came out from the back door cleaning her hands on her apron.

"I thought you would've been here a little later."

"No, I woke up earlier than normal."

She took a seat next to the counter resting her bag on it.

"I woke up with the biggest headache. I feel like these nightmares are making my life a living hell."

"I know that feeling. Bad sleep makes your body miserable."

Ino handed her a glass of water sitting across from her.

"You should look into some medicine, or maybe an outlet for those nightmares."

Sakura sighed leaning her head on the corner. She took in a deep inhale smelling the recent smell of roses baby's breath.

"I'm already taking something for the headaches. The table smells really nice."

"Of course it does. You're in a flower shop...how about we go out for some food?"

Sakura lifted her head giving a small smile.

"That always sounds good to you, doesn't it?"

She took a drink of her water thinking about it.

"Food sounds good. Let's go ahead and go."

Ino called out for her father letting him take charge of the shop. They made their way to a small bakery grabbing a handful of breads and sweets. They sat outside at a table splitting their food.

"It's so nice outside today."

Ino agreed, taking a bite of her chocolate muffin.

"Soo, what are your plans for today?"

Sakura kept quiet thinking of her meeting with Naruto.

"Can I tell you something?"

The blonde sat up more interested in the conversation.

"Go on."

"I figured that I should take some of the advice you gave me. Maybe I should take a rest from Sasuke and spend time with someone other than you."

Ino stopped her chewing leaning closer to her side of the table.

"Are you really? Who's the lucky person?"

"Naruto. I told him I was sorry and we're supposed to have lunch together...like a date or something."

Ino stopped chewing staring blankly.

"That's a horrible idea. You should just stick to being good friends."

Sakura stared up feeling a sting to her heart.

"W-what?"

"Trust me when I say that it is. He won't want to date you."

Sakura sat up straight looking at her friend. She felt a tightness in her chest.

"Why would you say that?!"

Ino took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to say.

"Naruto can't date you because he was supposed to ask Hinata out last night."

Sakura crossed her arms getting frustrated.

"You're just say that because I want to give up on Sasuke."

"No I'm not. He has been getting over you the last handful of months. Hinata has been there for him."

She reached out touching her hand.

"He asked for a bouquet for her. He has been coming to me for date ideas and cooking lessons."

Sakura took hard bite thinking of the two together. She grunted thinking of them being cute with everything they do.

"I don't know if I should believe it."

"You have to Sakura. I can't force you to listen to me. You should be able to move on without expectations of someone right away."

Ino leaned on the table opening her glass container of milk. She stuck the straw in handing Sakura one.

"Thanks."

Her voice remained quiet looking down at the sweet bread.

"It's going to be okay. You're stronger than you know." 

"How could this have happened...he was in love with me."

"I know he was. Ever since we were kids, he wanted to be with you."

Ino took another bite looking down at the table.

"You have to understand that people move on. Hinata made sure he had someone at his side to get over his heartache."

She placed her hand on hers.

"You know that maybe he could be there as a good friend. He can be there as your squad mate."

Sakura forced more of her bread in her mouth. This would be a second time for someone of her squad to disappoint her.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? Maybe isn't going to help you. You need to be able to stand on your own."

Ino stuffed the rest in her mouth running her fingers through her hair. She covered her mouth trying to speak.

"Don't go to hang out with him expecting a date is all I'm saying."

Sakura stayed quiet thinking about everything. Her mouth stopped chewing letting her think of how to answer.

"Don't force yourself to eat either. I see the chipmunk thing your doing. I just don't think you're storing them for winter."

She laughed hard enough to start coughing with the food in her mouth. Ino rushed to her side checking in on her.

"I told you."

She finally took a sharp inhale swallowing part of the mound in her cheek.

"You didn't have to make me laugh and cough."

They laughed sitting next to each other for the rest of the morning they had together. After their breakfast, they made their way back to the shop feeling a bit better about their conversation.

"Dad I'm back!"

Ino looked around the shop seeing her father under the front desk.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her cutting into a new box from their weekly shipment.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm getting some stuff down while we don't have orders."

She let him do his work moving back to her friend's side.

"Are you going to try and head out?"

She nodded pointing at the door.

"I still have some things to get done before meeting with Naruto."

They gave each other a hug goodbye leaving Ino to deal with her father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto walked around his room holding his money bag in his hands.

"What do I say?"

He stopped in front of the mirror looking at the photo from the festival again. He smiled seeing his now girlfriend with such a beautiful expression.

"I know just what to do."

He stepped out of his home rushing to meet to his friend. He met Sakura outside of the bathhouse.

"Hey!"

She jumped up a bit not hearing him approach her.

"Hey Naruto, ready to hang out?"

"Yeah."

He took the lead heading off for his favourite ramen shop. Sakura tried her best to not think of what doubt she had earlier.

"How have you been doing?"

She looked at him having her own thoughts pushed aside.

"I'm okay. Woke up feeling a little bad but, I'm feeling better."

"Good to hear."

She moved towards the stool taking her seat next to him. He climbed up feeling so relaxed with the familiar smells filling his nose.

"What are you gonna get Sakura?"

"Oh, me? I think I'll just get a small pork bowl. You?"

"The largest pork bowl they have."

She smiled loving to see his enjoyment in the simple things. They put in their orders waiting in uncomfortable silence. After some time, Naruto spoke.

"Thanks for wanting to hang out today."

"Oh, thanks..."

He groaned ruffling his hair.

"What's on your mind?"

She let out a sigh moving in her seat.

"I've been thinking of how everything should be. Sasuke should've never left. But more importantly, I shouldn't have blamed you for him leaving."

Naruto sat up looking down at her.

"Sakura... I wanted to help bring him back. I know he means a lot to you. He's my friend too."

He placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Trust me. I'll make things right."

"You don't have to do anything. I'm the one who pushed responsibility for him on you."

She sighed taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"Stop being sorry. You wanted him back like the rest of us. It's okay."

He motioned forward having the bowels set in front of them. He took in a deep inhale loving the smell.

"I'm so hungry."

He chuckled picking up his utensils. She followed him wanting to relax and enjoy this.

"Thanks for paying Sakura."

She froze staring up at him. He laughed loudly nudging her.

"I'm playing. I'll cover lunch. I've been doing a lot more missions lately."

They continued to eat letting small talk of their missions pass the time. It was still awkward but, it they made the best of their situation. Sakura was able to finish two when he finished his sixth. 

"I'm so full."

"I think you ate a little too much."

She got up stretching out her legs as he paid for their meals. He moved off the stool feeling the weight difference.

"Thanks for this Naruto. I really needed it."

"I'm glad. I do have to start heading out. I'm going to the movies with Hinata."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It's our first official time together as an actual date between boyfriend and girlfriend."

She stopped in their place during those exact words. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

"You two really are dating, aren't you? I heard about it from Ino but I didn't think what she said was true. I'm... I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks. I'm still pinching myself over it. You know, she's really sweet and more than I deserve."

The sincerity of his voice let alone his expression, made her heart sink even more. This is what he wanted. She could not allow herself to become selfish and demand some type of prize for her deciding to do this.

" I'm glad to see you're so happy. I think Hinata has been in love with you for a long time."

Just as they spoke, Hinata started waking in their direction. She stopped seeing the two together.

"Hey Hinata."

He walked to her side taking her arm in his. She was glowing leaning her head on his arm. Sakura watched them feeling the guilt of waiting to focus in herself and her own emotions.

"You guys have a good time."

"Thanks Sakura. We'll see you later."

They walked away together beginning their conversation. Sakura walked away in the opposite direction feeling defeated. 

It wasn't any of their faults for what caused Sasuke to leave. This was just the way things became. She nodded to herself softly thinking of her own happily ever after when she was to find Sasuke.

Hinata laced her fingers walking down the road. This was the happiest she's ever been. Finally, things were finally falling into place for her. 

The end.


End file.
